1. Field of the Invention
Valve actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain situations it is desirable to provide an electrically operable actuator to remotely control a valve. The present invention provides such an actuator, and includes a valve member supporting armature, the movement of which is controlled by deformed spring means and magnetic flux generated by a permanent magnet and a solenoid. The deformed spring means at all times tend to move the armature to a first position where the valve member is in sealing engagement with a valve seat. When the magnetic flux from the permanent magnet and solenoid flow in the same direction through the armature, the armature is moved from the first to a second non-fluid flow obstructing position. The armature is removably held in the second position by the permanent magnet.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to supply an electrically operated actuator for a valve which permits remote control of the latter.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an electrically operable actuator in which a spring-loaded valve member supporting armature has the movement thereof controlled by selectively varying the magnetic flux from a permanent magnet and solenoid, with the armature capable of being moved to either a first position where the valve member is in sealing engagement with a valve seat to obstruct fluid flow through a valve body or to a second position where fluid can flow through the valve body.